1. Technical Field
Various embodiments relate to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device having a memory block.
2. Related Art
Methods for incorporating an operation circuit into a semiconductor memory system may change based on a structure of one or more memory blocks disposed within the semiconductor memory system. For example, an operation circuit may be incorporated differently into a memory device including memory blocks having a 2-dimensional structure when compared to a memory device including memory blocks having a 3-dimensional structure. In many cases, a drain select line and a source select line may be stacked with word lines in different areas from each other.